Electrophoresis is the translation of charged objects in a fluid in response to an electric field. Electrophoretic inks are useful as a medium to enable bistable, low power types of displays. Conventional electrophoretic displays feature either black and white states (by exchanging white and black charged colorant particles at the top of the display cell) or white and colored states (by moving white colorant particles in a dyed fluid up and down electrophoretically). These conventional electrophoretic displays cannot be easily extended to provide full-color displays or large format displays.